She's Stronger Than She Seems
by awriter99
Summary: Samus is the galaxy's most kick ass bounty hunter and everyone knows it She's taken down Ridley and the Space Pirates plans more than once without a second thought and she's a veteran and legend in the Smash Universe. When Samus goes back to Super Smash their are newbies and more drama than ever! Can she deal with the nightmares, and can she face what's coming? Please RR!
1. Bounty Hunting on Planet Zebes

**Me: I do not own any of these Nintendo characters**

**Link: But I bet you did, because let's be honest I am pretty awesome!**

**Me: Samus-**

**Samus: I got this (Shoots Link out the window of Smash Mansion with her arm cannon)**

**(Gives Samus a bag of money)**

**Me: Here is your money for the bounty- **

**Samus: Pleasure, shooting fairies out of windows is my specialty**

**Link: I'M HYLIAN**

**Me: No one cares! Now on with the story.**

Samus POV

I walked through the ruins on Planet Zebes where I was tracking down a Galactic Federation solider that went rogue. I grimaced and looked around the area. Rain fell heavily making a marsh at the bottom of the rocks. I looked around trying to spot any signs of disturbance on the ground or rocks, but the rain made it hard to see and the moss on the rocks made it hard to look for handprints. "I could've sworn I saw it come this way." I said out loud. "You did." A voice above me said. I turned around just in time to see a figure jumping down from the rocks before he landed on me knocking me to the ground. The rain made it hard to see, but the figure sounded male and in his late thirties. "Who are you?" The figure said leaning its knee on my chest area. I pushed my anger down. If I really wanted to get it off of me I pulled my arm cannon out from under me slowly so that he either wouldn't notice or if it did it just looked like I was adjusting a hurt arm. "Who are you?" He repeated. "Your worst nightmare." I said through gritted teeth. My arm cannon wasn't fully charged yet so I did the next best thing I slammed my arm cannon across the figure's face and sent him flying across the terrain. I stood up and looked around and spotted the figure standing up. The rain lightened and I could see I was right. The figure was a man that looked around his late thirties. He was bald with a black tattoo running from the back of his head over his bald head and over one of his eyes. He had one blue eye and the other one was pitch black (Probably from the tattoo ink causing him to be blind in one eye) and he still wore his Federation uniform. "The real question is how much I'm going to be paid once I kill you and have your head on a silver platter." I said. His nose dripped blood and he wiped it away. "I would like to know who people are before I kill them. So who are you?" The man said. "My name is Samus Aran, and I think I'm going to kick your ass." I said. "Hunter, I have been on scavenging these planets since you were born I know everything about this planet and it's terrain, I highly doubt you can beat me and when I have your head I'm going to show it to the Space Pirates and I will be rich." He said smiling. "How about I knock that ugly thing you call a head off your neck and then we will see who will be rich." I said. He charged at me and I sidestepped and shot a missile at him and it caught him right in the chest knocking him against a rock, but unfortunately he used the momentum to charge back at me and his fist made contact with my helmet knocking me to the ground and my helmet came off and flew a couple feet away from me. He pounced on top of me and started to punch me across the face over and over again. I heard a crack and I knew he had broken my nose. He stopped punching me and grinned. "Goodbye hunter, thank you for making me the richest man alive I appreciate it and I will see you in hell." He said. My head felt like it was full of cotton balls and the blood made my vison blurry. It took me a moment to realize that he was holding a pistol and it was pointed right at my head. Then it hit me, I still haven't used my cannon yet and it's probably charged, but the possibility of me hitting him was small, but it definitely beats getting killed by a petty thief, I held up my arm cannon weakly. "Not if you go there first." I don't know where I hit him, but wherever I hit him was effective because he went flying across the terrain. CRACK. I turned around just in time to see the criminal bust his head against a large bolder knocking him into unconsciousness. Great now I got to drag the criminal back to my ship which was on the top of the Chozo Ruins. I grabbed my helmet off the ground and then pulled his body off the side of the bolder and his head landed on the ground with a heavy THUMP. Oops. I pulled his heavy body towards the ancient elevator. THUMP. His head hit the side of the elevator entrance. I threw his body down and scanned the elevator data allowing me access to move it up or down as I pleased. I stepped onto the platform and the elevator lurched forward and started to rise. The platform came to a stop and I pulled the criminal off the elevator and shot the door with my arm cannon and the door opened revealing the complete opposite terrain than the one I was just on. The air was hot and dry and the ground was covered with sand where Zoomers lurked below. The ancient temple entrance looked old and rustic than it normally did and the pillars surrounding it looked like it was about to collapse under its own weight. I dragged the body over to my ship opened the air latch and closed the latch behind me. "Adam, start the thrusters and set our course for the Federation Core while I put this asshole in the cell." I said and pulled the body down the corridor with the rest of energy I had and threw the body in the small cell ignoring the thump of the body landing on the cold metal floor and closed the door behind me. "Contact Galactic Federation Head Quarters through the private channel for me." I said. The screen showed static for a minute and then the screen came into focus. "Hello Miss Aran how nice of you to call." A man said leaning back in his chair and by his uniform I immediately knew he was the one taking Adam's place and I felt a deep hatred for the man already. "I have your ass hole criminal now give me my money so I can get out of my hands and you can get out of my way." I sneered. "You don't know who you're talking too." He said. "Neither do you." I said. "I'm looking forward to meeting you Miss Aran I will see you when you arrive at headquarters." He said and the screen turned to static again leaving me alone again in silence. "Adam, I'm going down to my quarters to rest you are to do as you please until I give you orders." I said and walked down the corridor and into my quarters. My room was small and simple and only had a bookshelf that was filled with boxes of who knows what, a work bench that had blue prints of my varia suit and my small low bed pushed against the wall in the corner. I laid down on my bed hoping to get some rest from the bounty. I closed my eyes and I was plagued by nightmares.

_I sat on the hill with my back facing the burning sun looking out at the small village and watched as people of all shapes and sizes walked around buying and selling from vendors that called out from the busy streets and big smiles on their faces as they talked and laughed. Then it hit me like a rock I was back on K2-L, my home planet before the Space Pirates destroyed it. In my mind I wanted to yell and scream for them to hide and escape for the Space Pirates were coming, but the words got stuck in my throat. "Sammy can you come in here for a second?" A voice asked from inside a small house that sat behind me. The house was painted a dark grey color with flowers blooming in the garden mommy had planted a few days earlier and the windows were opened invitingly. I stood up brushed the dirt off my jean shorts and white shirt and walked into the house. The inside of the house was not too different from the outside of the house. The walls were painted a light blue and a warm breeze cooled the summer air. I smiled and my feet led me to the kitchen where my dad was sitting at the counter eating a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies that I assumed my mom made because my dad couldn't cook to save his life. "Ah, there's my girl, do you want a cookie." My dad was dressed in his usual military uniform and his hat was sitting next to the plate of cookies revealing his sandy blonde hair and he put a chocolate chip cookie in my hand. "I knew I smelled two rats in here." A female voice came from the room next door. A woman that looked no older than twenty four came into the room and gave a small smile at me and my dad who had a cookie in his hands about to was about to take a bite. The woman had blonde hair like my father that was pulled back into a high ponytail and a warm smile lit up her face. "Sammy what did I tell you about eating cookies before dinner." The woman was my mother "It was his fault he gave me the cookie." I said giving her the puppy dog face. "You can only eat one if I can I have one too and I will have to… TICKLE SAMMY!" She said tickling me under the arms where I was the most ticklish and I laughed. "Stop mommy- I won't t do it again I promise." I said through laughing. "Ok, but be warned little girl I will be watching you." She teased. The ground shook and the plate of cookies spilled off the counter the glass plate breaking into a million pieces. My dad put on his hat and someone barged through the door. "Commander, there are Space Pirates attacking the colony." He said and the ground rumbled again. He looked at my mother and me his face began to soften as turned into dad mode. "Everything is going to be alright, Virginia stay here with Sammy and keep her safe, and I'll be right back." He said then kissed my mother's forehead and then mine. "I love you." He said and then turned back to the solider his face returning to its normal solider look. "Private, not here, let's go outside where we can brief on the situation." He said and they disappeared outside. The sounds of explosions rumbled somewhere outside and my mother pulled me in closer. "Everything is going to be alright." She said soothingly in my ear the roof was torn off of our small cottage exposing us to the harsh battle outside. A giant mechanical dragon circled from above and the door bust open and a few Space Pirates came through their guns held high. My mother held me close as the Space Pirates inched closer. They reached for their guns, but probably realized that was the reason they came in here to gather supplies, not expecting a child and a mother would be in here hiding. My mother took that second to run out the back door with me in tow. Another explosion rumbled the ground as we ran for cover. The village whole village was in ruins, blood filled the streets and bodies of the fallen laid everywhere. My mother sat me under a piece of melted metal. "Stay here Sammy, I'll be right back ok?" I nodded and she left me under the rubble. A shriek pierced the air and a scaled dragon dropped down from the sky and landed on the ground with a crash. I recognized the ugly beast instantly. Ridley. He somehow spotted me in the rubble and turned his head towards me. "Ah an afternoon snack for the ride home." Ridley said inching closer to me. "Hi, I'm Samus and I'm this many." I said holding out three fingers to show the beast my age. "I'm Ridley, destroyer of many and ruler of the Space Pirates." He screeched with a gruesome smile. "I'm sometimes the leader of my class, but sometimes it's this boy named Dylan." I said shrugging. "Well those days are no more and you will be dead soon enough just like the others." He said slashing his large talons at little defenseless me, but the kill never came. My mother had taken the hit for me. Her shirt was ripped to shreds and blood covered her chest and she wasn't breathing. "Mommy?" I said inching closer to her body. "Mommy wake up." I said shaking her body, but she didn't move. "Mommy wake up, you haven't had your cookie yet and you need to chew out daddy and me for eating cookies before dinner." I said shaking her body again. "Mommy, please wake up, I want to have a tickle fight with you and daddy." I said. Ridley laughed harshly making me lift my head to look at the ugly beast. "I have a feeling we will meet again young Samus and when we do hopefully you will pick the right side." _ I woke up in a cold sweat. "Samus we have arrived at the Federation HQ." Adam said. It was time to get my award and get out of the Federations stupid way. I clenched my jaw and went to go put on my armor.

**Link: When are we going to show up?**

**Me: Be patient my young Link, your time will come**

**Link: Did you just use a Star Wars quote on me?**

**Me: Yes, yes I did, now shut up or I'll get Samus to shoot you through the window again.**

**Link opens his mouth, but then closes it sharply **

**Me: Good Hylian, Please Read and Review and PM me if you have ideas! The next chapter will be up sometime this week. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Memories and an Old Friend

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I do not own any of these characters if I did Samus would not be so sexualized, Adam wouldn't have died, Link's CDI game would've never been made and it would be called the series would be called Legend of Link**

**Link: I have a new respect for you.**

**Samus: ….**

**Link: What?!**

**Samus: Nothing.**

**Link: …..**

**Me: Ok, on with the story!**

Chapter 2

Samus's POV

I sat down in my seat and took the controls from Adam and steered the ship towards the Federation's core. The Federation's core was a giant master ship that looked a lot like the Death Star from Star Wars. The thought made me chuckle.

_I walked into the movie room and sat on the couch watching as the brawlers arguing about the movie they were going to watch. Link, Zelda, Kirby, King DD, Mr. Game and Watch, Luigi, Peach, Mario, Ike, Marth, Pit and Yoshi all wanted to watch Star Wars: Return of the Jedi and Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Snake, Sonic, Roy, Bowser, Gannondorf, Pokémon Trainer, Pikachu, Lucario, Olimar and Sheik wanted to watch Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark. "No, we want to watch Star Wars, which is way better than a movie about a man in a fedora with a whip getting chased by a giant bolder." I heard Link say which made me chuckle and everyone's eyes were on me. "Samus hasn't voted yet, has she?" Peach asked. Zelda shook her head. "I don't think she has." "Hey guys can you stop having conversations about me like I'm not here it's really annoying." I said shaking my head. "Oh sorry Sam, I just got caught up in the conversation Zelda said looking down at the ground in disgrace. "It's fine Zel." I said folding my legs under me and Zelda lifted her chin at this statement. "Thank the goddesses" Zelda said and Link put an arm around her shoulders. "So what will it be blondie?" Marth said impatiently. "Shut up Marth she's thinking." Ike said throwing at Marth's head hitting it with dead on aim. It was a lame comeback, but I still thought was sweet of Ike even though I could handle the situation myself. "Star Wars." I said, but as soon as the movie started I instantly regretted picking that movie. "So this is what you do Sam?" Link said his eyes never leaving the TV. I ignored him and continued to watch the movie in silence and I felt my eyes grow heavy with sleep, but I ignored it and leaned against something hard, but comfortable. It moved a bit and I sat up to see the warm smile of Ike. "It's ok Sam, you can lean against me, I don't mind." He said leaning further back and getting comfortable again. I cautiously leaned against him. "Always." He whispered. _

A tug pulled at my lips as I remembered Ike's words, but just as quickly as it came it left as I remembered where I was and who I was going to meet in the next couple of minutes. As if on cue two giant metal doors slid apart and disappeared on either side. That's weird the doors to the docks are usually open in case of a fire or an attack is fired. I thought quietly and slowly advanced into the docks and landed in my spot on the landing dock. I turned my head and looked at the picture taped on the bare wall of my ship. Adam, Anthony and me stood there all not smiling (except for Anthony he had a slight grin on his face) holding the thumbs down sign that I usually gave during briefing. The picture was taken the day I left the Federation to become a bounty hunter. I wanted to leave quietly and quickly, but Anthony found out and threw me a party. He said it was a 'Good Riddance Princess is leaving party' but I could tell he was sad about me leaving. "Hey Princess, can I have one last picture please, just so you can remember me on all of your adventures? I mean of course you never will, but still." Anthony said with pleading eyes. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Sure if it makes you stop acting like a puppy dog." I said and turned around to see Adam walking in. "Hey Adam, can you take one picture with me and Princess, so she will remember us on her crazy adventures." Anthony said. Adam nodded. "Fine, but only if I can stand next to my lady." He said walking over to us. I scowled at him making him laugh. "Hey James can you come take a picture of us?" Anthony asked calling the explosive expert over. "Sure." James took out a camera. Adam gave Anthony a look and they stood tall with frowns and thumbs down making me laugh. "Hey Princess, are you going to be in the picture with us or not." Anthony said. I nodded and got in between them and put the usual thumb down sign with no smile on my face and I looked up at Adam as the camera flashed and we dropped our pose. The party went on as I sat down to take a break from chatting and dancing. I watched as Anthony and James danced the Macarena to a fast song. Someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Adam standing behind me watching the two idiots dance a smirk playing on his face. "I don't see how those two survived all those missions." Adam said. "Well I think part of it is pure luck." I said with a smirk. He chuckled and shook his head. "Come on." He said holding out his hand and I gladly accepted it and he helped me stand. Adam led me to the docking where my ship was docked and I knew what he was doing. He was saying good-bye. I looked into his eyes so many emotions ran through them. Love, joy, peace, and sadness it was all too much to take in. "Samus, before you leave to become the galaxies greatest bounty hunter. I just wanted to tell you to be strong and that you will always be my one and only lady. I love you Sammy." He said kissing my forehead. A tear streaked down my cheek and he wiped it away. I nodded. "I love you too Adam." I said. He pulled me into a hug and we pulled away from each other I could see a tear streaking down his face. "Hey you're supposed to be the strong one here." I teased. He wiped away his tear and we laughed. Adam pulled something golden out of his pocket. A locket. "Adam it's beautiful." I said. "So you will remember where your family is." He said. I lifted my hair out of the way and let him put the locket around my neck. "Open it." He said. I opened the locket and a picture of Adam hugging me from behind and I'm looking up at him. We are both smiling. "Adam I love it." I said giving him a side hug. "Hey Princess you think you can leave without telling us goodbye." Anthony yelled out. I was mad for him ruining the moment, but the anger faded when I saw the whole 7th Platoon standing there to wish me goodbye. "Not a chance." I said letting go of Adam and giving them a smirk. I walked over to the guys and wished them goodbye and they went back to the party except for Anthony and Adam. "Hey Princess, so you will remember me by." He said giving me the picture that we took earlier. How he got the picture developed that quickly was beyond me. I gave him a small smile. "Thanks." I said and he gave me a hug. I docked my ship and went to the pilot's seat and watched as the two men waved me off. I felt a tear run down my cheek, but I didn't wipe it away. I started the engines and flew away leaving the two men behind. The memory faded and I blinked back fresh tears. "Please put down your landing gear and once you land please turn off your engine." A female voice said. I turned on my landing gear and waited for my ship to dock. I walked down to the cell and started to type in the coordinates to transfer the guy to the Federation's cell block when the man banged on the door making me jump. Luckily the door was metal and not transparent so he didn't see me jump. "You son of a bitch, let me go or I will kill you." He yelled banging on the metal door again. "I can't see how you would kill me if you're behind a door." I commented back. He banged on the door again. "I'll kill everyone you love and then I will kill you right in front of the Space Pirates and get my award." He barked. "Unfortunately everyone I love and that loves me is dead…" I trailed off and finished putting in the coordinates and pressing the button sending him to the cell block in the Federation's prison. I walked back to where the pilot's seat was and picked up my helmet from the dashboard and sat on the ground against the cool metal wall and put the helmet in my lap. I pulled a golden locket out of the front of my jumpsuit and opened it. "Adam what should I do, show me a sign." I mumbled bowing my head into my helmet. "Samus you have an incoming message." Computer Adam said. "From who?" I asked. Was this God giving me an escape route to all of my misery or is he just as cruel to send me on another mission that will send me deeper into hell? "Hunter IV has now just been docked you may exit the ship." The female voice said from the chamber. "Adam, open the hatch and be ready to go when I get back." I said and quickly putting the locket back in place and standing up. "Transport tube ready to go." Adam said. "Thanks I'll be right back." I said and made my way over to the tube. The platform started to elevate and I put on my helmet and clicked it into place with a hiss. The hanger was the same as it was when I left the Federation. Its grey walls plain and bare except for the Federation's flags and rows of ships filled the hanger. "You must be the bounty hunter, Samus right?" A woman's voice said. She had brown hair that was pulled up in a tight military bun and her uniform was crisp and sharp, but she couldn't me older than seventeen. "Yeah I am, I'm here to see the Commander." I said. I could tell she was new because she kept looking at me as if I was about to shoot her off the hanger. I almost laughed as I pictured her begging me not to blow her off the hanger. "Follow me." She said turning around and started walking towards a door I didn't notice before. The hallway was dark except for small lights that bordered the bottom of the walls. She was the first one to break the silence. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked. "Sure." I said and turned my head to look at her. "Are you-"I interrupted her before she could finish. "A robot? No I'm human just like you." I said and she breathed out a sigh of relief. We walked in a comfortable silence and turned down another hallway. "You know you're the reason I joined." She said looking at me. "What?" She nodded. "As a kid, I had a hard life, I lived on the streets and I was a rebel of some sorts. I picked fights for no reason and one day the Space Pirates came and tried to destroy the city and I was about to lose hope when I saw you. I heard you were an orphan like me and you became my hero. You're the reason I joined the Federation." She said. I nodded and we walked through another hallway with multiple doors with glass windows before stopping at Adam's old office. "Thanks." I said turning towards her direction, but she was already gone and out of calling distance. I breathed in before knocking on the wood frame. "Enter." A man's voice said it sounded familiar, but I ignored it, turned the knob and opened the door. A large wooden oak desk sat in the center of the room with a black cushioned chair facing the large window that overlooked the training field and the fireplace was filled with crackling fire. I shut the door quietly behind me and faced the desk. "I've been expecting you." A voice said from nowhere. I looked around, but no one was in the room. Why did that voice sound so familiar, yet so vague? Then it hit me like Link just hit me with his Golden Gauntlets. "How long have you been waiting to use that one?" I said through my mask with a dead tone in my voice. "Ever since you left, and now that your back I thought I would try it out on you." The voice said and the chair behind the desk turned around…

Me: CLIFFHANGER!

Link: Well you suck….

Me: Samus!

Samus walks into the room

Samus: You call me?

Me: Yeah, fairy boy needs a makeover.

Link: I'M HYLIAN AND I BEFORE I GET SHOT OUT OF THE WINDOW AGAIN…. I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY…

(Pauses dramatically and holds it)

Samus shoots him out of the window.

Samus: Sorry I got impatient…..


	3. I'm Sorry and I Love You

Smash High Chapter 3

Link: (Link walks in covered in dirt and leaves) Can I do the disclaimer?

Me: If you behave yourself…. Then yes.

Link: I have a poem.

Triforce_Fan_98: Here we go…

Samus, Link, Me: WHO ARE YOU

Triforce_Fan_98: Oh come on awriter you don't even remember your own cousin

Me: OH NO….

Link and Samus: WAIT HOLD UP WHO IS THIS GUY

Me: This is my cousin he is probably one of the biggest Legend of Zelda fans of ALL time

Triforce_Fan_98: Thank you also I'll be helping with this fanfic

Link: Finally, another guy to help me with intros

(Link and Triforce_Fan_98 high fives)

Samus: What about Marth?

Link and Triforce_Fan_98: HE WILL BE SEVERLY BEATEN IN THIS FANFIC!

Me and Samus: Sweat drops

Me: Ok then who's ready for this chapter?

Triforce_Fan_98 Samus and Link: WE ARE

Me: ON WITH THE STORY…. Oh wait I don't own any of these characters… except for my cousin.

Triforce_Fan_98: Hey Wait… WHAT

Chapter 3

The man turned around in his seat so I got a good look at the man and I could barely suppress a gasp. "Anthony." I said. His skin was darker and his eyes were glassy as if he had gotten drunk at the tavern down the street or maybe he's seen too much chaos I couldn't tell. "Wow I can't believe your back." Anthony mumbled. "You're finally back." He said shaking his head and chuckled a little bit. "What do you mean I'm back?" I asked in a concerned voice. "I can't believe your back." He repeated. "Anthony what do you mean I'm back, you're talking nonsense." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He looked up at me with sad glassy eyes. "Take off the helmet." He said quietly. I shook my head. "I don't think that's necessary." I said taking a step back from the desk. Anthony stiffened. "Sorry it's just been so long…" He trailed off. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. "Anthony what's going on?" I said taking a couple of steps closer to the desk. "The Federation-"He mumbled and looked at the ground. I took off my helmet and put it on the desk, but he didn't look up. "Anthony look at me." I said, but he didn't look up. I had already lost so much I didn't want to lose Anthony too. "Look at me." I said. He looked up at me I couldn't tell what his strongest emotion was, because there were so many written on his face. Pain, lost, despair, love, joy, defeat, surprise and anger. The glaze over his eyes melted away for a mere moment, before becoming emotionless again. I moved around the desk and bent down so I was face to face with him. He closed his eyes. "I've lost everyone, princess, everyone is gone." He said lowly so only the two of us could hear. "No Anthony, you haven't lost everyone, because I'm still here and alive." He didn't open his eyes. "Hey, look at me, I'm still here, I promise." He opened his eyes and his brown ones met my blue. He nodded. "I'm still here." I mumbled and he rested his head against mine. "Princess, you're here." He repeated. I closed my eyes. "Yeah I'm here." I said. "The Federation they're making bio-weapons-"The door burst open and I jumped back and charged up my arm cannon. Three men in black armor and black helmets stepped in their guns pointed right at me. "Freeze, you are under arrest by the Galactic Federation." The man said. I looked over at Anthony. The glaze in his eyes was gone and was replaced by blazing eyes, the eyes of a solider. I gave him a small nod that only the original 07th Platoon could catch with their bare eyes. The soldiers started to flank me. "Head's up." I said. Anthony's gun whacked caught one of the soldiers in the side of the head knocking him unconscious. Gun fire rang out, but the room was covered in smoke and I realized that Anthony must have had a smoke bomb ready just in case we couldn't take out all three guards at the same time. I walked backwards picturing the room before the smoke bomb went off. The standing in the middle of the room so that meant the desk and giant window was right behind me and the door was too my left. I made my way carefully over to the desk and grabbed my helmet off the desk, clicked it into place and I heard Anthony's voice coming through my ear piece. "Hey Princess, we still have to get out of here or do you need to take a break and go to your castle to freshen up?" Anthony asked. "No, let's get out of here and when we do, we need to talk about you comeback skills." I said making my way to the side of the room. "Hey it's been a while." Anthony said through his mic. The smoke cleared and I spotted Anthony in the far corner his gun aimed at the door. "Hey Princess, get ready to fire there's going to be at least thirty trained soldiers behind that door ready to fire." He said and merely nodded. I shrugged. "Finally a good challenge." I said charging up my arm cannon and getting into battle stance. Anthony chuckled. "That's my Samus." I heard him say. "We're going to have to get to the hanger so we can get my ship, do you think you can manage?" I asked looking over at him. He had on a helmet that I didn't recognize then again his helmet broke on the bottleship mission. The thought of the bottleship mission left a sickening pit in my stomach, but I shook it off. The door burst open and just like Anthony said thirty guys wearing all black and guns twice as big as the ones I used to use when I was a solider here. I smirked this was going to be fun. "Freeze." The man in the front said he must have been one of the head soldiers in his Platoon. "Hello commander, I was just talking to my friend about you, would you like to join us." Anthony said picking an over turned chair and setting it back where it belonged. "No sir I was just checking up on you, who is your friend?" The commander said nodding my direction. "Oh how rude of me, Commander Adam Awing meet Samus Aran." I flinched at the name and I could've sworn I heard Anthony mumble here we go. "Wait like the bounty hunter?" The Commander said. I stayed silent something about what Anthony said made me hesitate. "That stupid bounty hunter that "saves" the galaxy and saves planets. I don't believe that crap. She blows up planets for no reason and she is a loner who only thinks of herself. I've never seen her armor, but I heard she got it when her poor little planet got destroyed. So we get all slaughtered and what she gets a kick ass suit of armor. You know she couldn't even save her own old commander…." I had enough. I stood and punched the Commander in the face and I heard a crack, but I ignored it and turned to face Anthony. "Let's go." I said in a monotone voice. We grabbed weapons and ran down the hallway. Alarms blared as we ran through the hallways that were tinted red because of the alarm lighting hanging on the wall. I heard footsteps nearing, but I didn't turn back to look. "Are you ready to do this?" Anthony asked, but I could hear the true question in his statement. Are you ok. I nodded. "Yeah, I guess you won't be getting any more missions from the Federation." Anthony joked trying to lighten the mood. "Good riddance, the bastards didn't pay me enough to find their bounties anyway." I said and I heard Anthony laugh through his helmet. We turned the corner and saw the double doors that led to the hangar. "There's the way to the hangar." I said. I pushed at the double doors, but nothing happened. I rolled my eyes and kicked the door and it burst open. "Old School." I said making Anthony laugh again. "There." I said pointing to my ship on the last dock. I heard voices behind me. Loud and demanding. "Hey Princess, we have company." Adam said. I stopped and looked over my shoulder and saw that Anthony was right. Fifty men (Possibly more.) lined in front of a door with black armor and scolding faces holding all sorts of weapons. The line parted and the Commander stepped out in front of the line. His nose was now bandaged, but the bandage was red from blood. "Samus Aran, the soldier that left the Federation and went rogue." He spat. "I didn't agree with you tactics anymore and I didn't want to be ruled over by dumb asses like you." I mused. I could see the fire in his eyes, but I didn't back down. "You are the one who blew up the Bottleship and destroyed all of that evidence." He growled. I nodded. "How do you like the makeover I gave you? I think that I did a pretty good job of making you prettier. Captain Higgs what do you think?" I asked turning my head towards Anthony. "You did great Sam, but maybe you can aim more for the smoky eye look next time." He mused and I almost laughed out loud. "Your right I think that would complete the look." I said grinning behind my helmet. "That's enough, I don't know why Adam Malcovich took time to be a father figure to you or a friend to you, but Commander Malcovich legacy ends now." The Commander said. No one could react, before Anthony was on top of him pounding his face in. "Adam Malcovich was an honorable man, he died to save the galaxy and he is ten times the man you will ever be and his legacy will live ten thousands more years than yours ever will." Adam growled. I've never seen him like this. The sound of safety turning off on the guns snapped me out of my daze and as much as I would love to see the man get his guts punched out of him I pulled Anthony off of him and he stumbled backwards. "I thought you out of all people would never let Adam, be criticized like that." He shook his head. "Look at the position we're in." I said. He looked around and saw all guns were pointed in our direction. Then the reality hit me. We would never make it to my ship with this many guys on us. "I have a plan, so that you can make it to your ship." Anthony said through his head piece. I felt a sinking feeling, but I nodded. "Let's do it." I said. He stepped right in front of me and pointed his gun at the Commanders leg and fired and it hit dead point in the leg. "That's what Adam Malcovich taught me." He yelled and took off in the other direction sprinting down the hangar. All of the soldiers followed him and I quickly made my way over to my ship. I jumped when I heard gunfire and screaming. I hoped and prayed that was a soldiers scream and not Anthony's. I slipped behind one of the ships and charged up my arm cannon, before making stepping cautiously from behind the ship. A single gun fire rang in my ears and a sharp pain erupted in my shoulder. I fell to one knee and held my shoulder and looked up scanning the area for the sniper when I spotted two shiny brown eyes in a dark corner of the hangar. A blind spot to those who were on the hangars ground due to the large ships. The figure stood and jumped down from the tiny area and landed across from me. It was the soldier from earlier, but her warm eyes from earlier had been replaced with a cold murderous grin. "Commander Adam is going to be very pleased to see your head on his wall." She said in an icy voice. "Not a chance." I said standing up and looking her dead in the eyes. "You fought so hard hero, why don't you just die, nobody appreciates or understands you. Why don't you just close your eyes and let it get over with. You can see your Adam again." She whispered walking over to me and putting two fingers in my wound. I gritted my teeth. The offer sounded really good. I would be able to see my parents, Adam, the rest of the 07th Platoon and I wouldn't have to fight for my life anymore it sounded so good. I closed my eyes and I could see the faces of the ones I lost. My parents, Adam, the 07th Platoon, Old Bird all of them standing there with warm and welcoming smiles a bright light behind them. I smiled I wanted to go and hug all of them and tell them I am sorry for letting them down, but before I could take another step down the path towards those who I called family another path lit up. Link, Zelda, Pit, Peach, Pikachu and Ike all stood there with warm smiles and open arms. "Come on Sammy, I want you back in my arms again and not in a coffin." Ike said with a warm smile. I looked back over my shoulder towards my family and friends that died for me. "But." I said. Adam stepped forward. "Lady, the galaxy needs you to protect it, because you're the only one that can defend it." Adam said and my dad stepped forward. "Sammy, listen to your Commander, you're not ready to be with us you still have a life to live. You have a place among friends and family go and enjoy it. He pointed to my friends across the room. They love you as much as we do and remember we will always be right here." He said pointing to my heart. I turned towards my mother. She had a sad smile on her face and her blonde hair was pulled back the way it was when I was a child. "Sammy, don't be afraid, you still have a long life ahead of you, and friends who love you Link, Zelda, Pit, Peach, Pikachu, those are the people that love you the most trust them." My mother said. "I don't want you to leave." I said tears forming in my eyes. Old Bird stepped forward and smiled. "Child we never left you, you will always have us as guidance and we love you. Now go and join your friends." He said. I turned back towards my friends and ran into that direction. I opened my eyes and gritted my teeth. "Never." I said and punched her with my gun arm making her stumble backwards and I shot her with my arm cannon. "Where's an easy button when you want one." I mumbled. Gunfire echoed through the hangar. I ran through the ships gritting my teeth as the pain ran through my body. I boarded my ship and turned on the engine. "Adam, start the engine." I said and flipped on a couple of switches and the Hunter IV roared to life. I saw Anthony run past my ship. "Anthony what are you doing come on." I said. "Princess, he sounded weak yet strong at the same time. You got to get out of here right now go without me." He said and there was static before his voice came back online just in time to hear his words. "I love you Princess." I watched as a bullet entered his head and blood splattered everywhere. "Engines ready Auto Pilot engaged." Adam said as my ship took off and exited the death star like building and we were back in the open area of space. The replay of Anthony's death repeated in my head. He died where he last said goodbye to me. A tear streaked down my face. If only I had started the engines earlier and didn't waste that time he would still be alive. I took off my helmet and threw it across the room. The helmet banged against the wall, but it didn't break. "Message incoming." Adam said, but I ignored it and sat on the step that connected the hallway to the pilot's chamber another tear streaked down my face. Anthony's words echoing in my head. He loved me. I put my head in my hands as more tears streamed down my face. I looked over at the picture of when I left the Federation for the first time to become a bounty hunter. "Adam set course." I said. "Where to lady?" Adam asked. I said the only place that I could think of that could comfort me right now. "Smash Mansion."

Link and Triforce_Fan_98: Sniff

Me: Are you…. Crying?

Link and Triforce_Fan_98: No I have something in my eye.

Me: Ok then next time Samus will arrive at Smash Mansion and we will see what happens next chapter! See you next time Please Read and Review.


	4. The Prophecy and New Love

**Link and Triforce_Fan_98: Sniff**

**Me: Really you're still crying from the last chapter.**

**Link: No, Impa kicked me out so now I can't see Zel!**

**Samus raises an eyebrow**

**Samus: What were you really doing at Hyrule Castle?**

**Zelda: I would like to know the same thing (Zelda comes out of the shadows)**

**Link and Triforce_Fan_98 Gulps**

**Link and Triforce_Fan_98: We were…..**

**Me: Can we get on to the story then we will continue this interrogation later?**

**Zelda and Samus: Fine**

**Link and Triforce_Fan_98 glance up at the ceiling **

**Me: Thanks to PK-Smash-Attack for your review, this chapter will be a little bit shorter and I will try to make it easier to read. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 4

Samus's POV

I collapsed against the wall of the ship clutching onto the last piece of the 07th Platoon. Adam's helmet. Tears streamed down my face, but I didn't wipe them away instead I just buried the helmet closer to my chest. You could've saved him. _You could've sacrificed yourself and saved him, but instead you let him die for you._ A voice said in my head. "No." I whispered more tears running down my face. _You should've died, it should've been you, but instead you let the ones you love die for you._ "No." I said a little bit louder. I tried to keep my voice strong, but my voice was cracking and becoming weak._ All you bring is death and sorrow. You will always be alone and you will die that way._ The voice whispered in my head. "GO AWAY." I screamed throwing the helmet against the wall and fresh tears streamed down my face. I wanted to die right there. I wanted to see my parents and Anthony again, I wanted to see Adam again. I wanted Anthony to call me princess one more time. I wanted Adam to call me Lady and brush a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear because it was "out of uniform". "Ten more minutes until we land." Adam said, but it sounded like he was talking underwater. I stood and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my face was streaked where tears had previously been. I redid my hair and picked up my helmet off the hutch and put it over my head and looked in the mirror again. I saw what everyone else saw a warrior, but I knew in reality I was only human. I gave one more glance at the mirror before walking into the teleportation device. Smash Mansion was a three story white washed mansion that had outdated green shutters and a bright red door with a gold knocker. In my mind it was the ugliest piece of shit you will ever see and I can't even believe some of the brawlers called this place home. I walked up the stone path and opened the door. The main lobby was a medium sized room with a three piece couch and a large TV hanging on the dark red wall. There was a staircase in the corner leading up to the other three stories and another door lead off to the cafeteria. "Samus!" A voice called out from the other side of the room I turned around to see Link, Zelda, and Ike made their way over to me. "Master Hand, didn't receive your letter, so we didn't know if you were going to make it this year." Link said with a frown. "But, we're glad you could make it." Zelda said politely elbowing Link in the gut. I rolled my eyes at the two who were now having a small conversation in their home language. "So, Sam are you staying?" Ike said tearing his eyes from the couple. I glanced over at the door and then back at the two Hylians and Ike and I slowly nodded. "Yeah I guess I'm staying." I said and the small group cheered. "Hey Ike, Sam, Zel." Marth said coming up to us his eyes narrowed as he saw Link next to Zelda. "Link." He said Link's name as if he was a week old piece of pizza and was put into Wario's pants for a week. Marth turned away from Link so that his back was against Link and he turned towards Zelda, Ike and me. "Master Hand wants all brawlers to report to the lunchroom so he can make an announcement and so we can get our room assignments." Marth said with a frown. He turned towards Zelda and gave her a smile. "Do you want to sit by me princess?" Marth said. My bottom lip quivered at the nickname he gave her. "No thanks I'm going to sit by Link." She politely said putting her arm through Link's. "You heard the lady Gayferd go and sit by yourself." Link said with a smile. I bit my lip. Zelda looked at me and I was grateful for my visor. "Are you ok Sam?" Zelda asked giving me a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Come on Lady." Ike said and that's when I snapped. I turned on my heels and ran down the hallway through the foyer and into one of the hallways, I kept running ignoring the voices calling my name behind me I turned the corner and put as much as distance between me and the others as possible. I ran into a room and sank into a corner and put my head in my knees. The words echoed in my head. Always alone.

Zelda's POV

I sighed and ran down the hallway after Samus with Link and Ike right on my tail. "What did I say that I made her so upset?" Ike asked running beside me. "Let's just say she's had a difficult past and she's still sensitive towards some parts of it." Link said running on the other side of me. "And we don't know what she has been through last time we saw her." I reminded Link. Link nodded. "Your right Zel, we don't." Link said a worry line forming on his brow. "I thought she was a warrior, you know tough as nails, fearless and emotionless, trained to kill." Ike said interrupting Link and my conversation. Link looked over at Ike and I saw something in his eyes that I've seen a million times when he was defending me back at Hyrule and yet it always amazed me. "Samus Aran is a lot of things, but she is not an emotionless killer, she's been through hell and back and seen stuff that would give you nightmares. She has every right to be emotionless and to block people out. She's not emotionless everything she does affects her whether it shows or not." Link said with a firm nod. "I agree with Link, Samus isn't cold hearted, she does have a warm side you just need to dig a little deeper." I said. "So where do we look first?" Ike said. "Link you go check the gym and the training room, Ike you check the garden and the dorms and I'll check the lake and the library." I said coming up with a game plan in my head. "If one of us do find her how do we tell one another?" Link asked. "I can help with that." A new voice said. The new voice sent shivers up my spine I knew that voice. "Snake." I sneered turning around. "Hello Princess, Link, little boy blue." He said with a smirk facing Ike. "I can help you find Sam and I know a way we can communicate with one another." He said rubbing the stubble on his face. "What's in it for you?" Link asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Nothing, I owe Sam a favor anyway and I'm her friend." He said shrugging. The comment threw me off, but just for a moment. "Group huddle." Ike said. Snake pulled out fresh cigar, put it in his mouth, but didn't light it. "What are you guys? Six?" Ike glared at him and Snake went silent. We walked out of hearing distance before Ike spit on the ground. "I don't think we should let this asshole help us find Sam." Ike said shaking his head. "Ike, what's your deal with Snake ever since Brawl you two have been at each other throats." I said crossing my arms. "Zelda's right, you and Snake have being quarreling ever since day one, what is this all about?" Link said. Ike shook his head. "Look you guys, Snake is bad news, he's unstable, he smokes and he's a loner. I just want to keep Samus safe that's all." We all looked back at Snake who was standing there with the cigar in his mouth watching us with those beady eyes of his. "Hey you guys done having fun time over there, I would like to fine Sam before dark if that's ok with you." He said looking at the sun that was setting behind the lake. On a normal day it would've been a perfect afternoon to go and sit by the water with Link, but we had to find Samus. Link looked at me and then Ike and then back at Snake. "Snake, you're in, go check the docks and Samus's ship." Link said. Snake gave us a wicked grin and started to walk towards us. "WHAT? HELL NO THERE IS NO WAY HE IS COMING ALONG WITH US." Ike yelled. "Ike we need his equipment in order to find Samus, besides he is he only one that knows how a trained soldier's brain works." Link said giving me a wicked grin. "I hate to be the person to break up this argument, but the sun is setting and we still have a missing bounty hunter." Snake said. What made him so grateful to Samus and how did he change so quickly and why. Link's voice snapped me out of my thoughts "I hate to say it, but we got to get going." He said nodding. "Aw thanks elf boy I feel closer already." Snake said pulling out four walkie talkies and giving them to us quickly. "We need a code if one of us find her before the others do." I said. "Um what about cuckoos?" Ike said. "What about no, we don't want to give Link a heart attack and then we will have a lost bounty hunter and a Hylian with a heart attack." I said with a frown. "Apples." Snake said. "What?" Link said. "Apples, it's a simple code and if anyone passes us we can say apples." Snake said and I nodded. "It's simple and if we get in a pickle we can just say apples." I said. "What if we get into a tomato?" Link asked with a grin. Ike face palmed. "Let's just go find Sam." Snake said passing by Link. Link grabbed his arm making him stop and look at Link. "If you hurt Samus in any way Snake in any way I swear to the goddess Din that I will kick your ass so badly that you will be in the infirmary for a year, got that." Link said venom lacing into his words. Snake nodded once. "By the way Link I wouldn't dream of hurting Sam, not in a million years." Snake said his face softening for a moment, but as fast it came it passed and the face of a man was replaced with a face of a solider. Link nodded. "Let's go find us a bounty hunter."

Samus's POV

_Darkness surrounded me as I stood in the middle of what looked like a large room with a single spotlight on me. I looked around, but I couldn't see where the light source was coming from. "Hello?" I called out. Silence. "Hello." The voice pierced the silence like a needle. "Who are you?" I yelled into the darkness. "The question is who are you?" The voice said. "Stop trying to answer my questions with your questions." I snapped. "Alright let me shed some light on the situation." The voice said. A bright light made me cover my eyes. When I lowered my arm I was noticed I wasn't in my power suit instead I was in jeans and a white t-shirt with military boots and a leather military jacket. "Hey Lady you coming?" A voice said behind me. I whirled around. A warm light made the hallway seem warm and comfortable. The man had brown hair, but grey streaks in his hair gave away his age and his uniform was sparkling and white not an ounce of dirt on it. "Adam." I breathed in. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I ran towards him I tried to jump into his arms, but Adam and the warm light was gone. I bounced off of something hard and skidded back a couple of feet. The dragon roared and laughed at me with a horrible screeching noise. "Hello again young Samus are you ready to die so soon?" Ridley said. He didn't look a day older than he was now. "Back so soon I thought you enjoyed going to hell." I retorted. I used the opportunity to observe my surroundings. The walls are covered by lava and holes and the ground was covered in lava like a pool. I didn't see how I wasn't boiling at this point. "You just don't know when to give up young warrior do you?" Ridley shot back. "No, I guess not." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Why don't you just give up, I've killed everyone you love." Ridley said. "Friends." I said. I don't know where the word came from it just came to my head. "Friends? Your inspiration is friends?" Ridley snapped in a mock tone. Zelda, Link, Snake and Ike's faces all came to mind and I felt a surge of hope flow through me. "Yeah friends." I said looking up at a large dragon. All of the sudden Ridley lurched forward and his eyes glowed green reminding me off the stories that Zelda used to tell me about the Goddesses and prophecies. He screeched and then a raspy voice flowed through my head. _

_Five warriors will take arm_

_To fight against darkness one shall fail_

_Two warriors clashed in battle one will hail _

_A heroic sacrifice will bring the light _

_With final breath will seek the truth_

_A darkness will expire through the night_

_The war will be won with a sacrifice_

_Ridley shrieked and slashed at me with his claws, but I jumped back and my suit materialized on me and I charged up my arm cannon ready for the final blow when Ridley's claws ripped through my suit and threw me to the ground and my suit dematerialized around me and my body started to get blisters from the heat and I felt something warm running down my chest and I looked down. All of the bottom of my shirt was torn and red from blood. My blood. I felt weak like my body was being dragged down my lead. "I won't quit." I said, but the words came more as a mumble then a battle cry. "Goodbye Samus Aran I hope to see you soon." Fire emerged me. I screamed, but no one could hear me. _

I woke up in a cold sweat with the words Ridley said ringing in my ears. I heard a sound, but I figured it was just a figure of my imagination until I heard it again. Clunk Thump Clunk. It sounded like someone was running up the stairs towards me. I held up my arm cannon, but then I remembered without my helmet and I left it in the lobby with Ike, Link and Zelda. "Shit." I mumbled and backed against the edge of the door. Someone turned the corner. "Sam-"WHACK. My arm cannon made contact with the perpetrators face and the figure fell on the floor. Ike was on the ground holding his nose. "Ow!" He yelled. "Sorry Ike." I said pulling him on his feet. "Its fine, I was overdo on a nose job anyway." He said making me laugh. His eyes turned big. "Did I the humble mercenary make the badass bounty hunter laugh." He teased with a sly smile. "I guess you did." I said making both of us laugh. He pulled out a small black device that I realized was a walkie talkie and pressed the button. "Apples." He said and then put it back in his pocket. "Apples?" I said turning my head too look at him. "Long story, don't ask." He said making me laugh again. "Do you want to get out of here?" Ike asked me. I nodded. "Who else tried to follow me?" I asked walking down the stairs and out the door of the dormitory. "Zel, Link, Snake and me." Ike said coolly, but I could hear the bitterness in his voice when he said Snake's name. I changed the subject by saying. "You look like shit." He laughed at my comment a small smirk forming on his face. "You don't look much better." He teased and I realized he was probably right. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in closer. Usually I would rip their arms off and beat them with it, but I decided to let Ike keep his arm, besides Ike wouldn't hurt me and I felt safe with him. "Sam?" Ike said knocking me out of my daze. "Yeah?" I looked up at him a few blue strands of hair sticking out from his bandanna, but he didn't seem to care. He looked me right in the eyes. Blue meeting blue. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. Love. I nodded. "Yes Ike I will be your girlfriend." I said. He leaned in and his lips met mine. The kiss was passionate yet relaxed. I pulled back first and he gave me a wicked grin. "Let's go home." He said. I gave him a small smile, but something in his eyes seemed wrong. Something he wasn't telling me. "Yeah let's go." I said and let him pull me towards the dorms.

Me: Sorry for the long chapter I just needed to get the stage set for upcoming chapters…. The next chapter will be shorter and more characters will be added please review and I will see you guy's next chapter


	5. The Newcomer and A Late Night Sleepover

Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer today?

Ike and Marth both raise their hands

Me: Hmmm, which one should I choose? Merchandise Boy or Gayferd? What do you think Kirby?

Kirby: AHHHHHHHH

Me: You're right Kirby, Marth should start wearing pink more to show his feminism, but we need to stay on topic Marth or Ike.

Kirby: AHHHHHHH

Me: Kirby says I do not own any of these characters and all rights belong to Nintendo

Ike and Marth: But…

Me: Enjoy chapter 5 and please review thanks now ONWARD!

Chapter 5

Mega Man's POV

"I can't wait until I get to Smash Mansion, I'll be able to meet new people and actually talk with them instead of blowing their heads off." I said excitedly to my father and creator Dr. Light. "Stay still my boy while I finish upgrading your system or you're going to be a wreck when you get there." Dr. Light said sternly making me stop bouncing up and down. "Aren't you coming with me?" I asked. Dr. Light shook his head. "I'm afraid not, this is a journey you have to go on your own." He said with a sad smile. "Ok." I said glumly. "Hey cheer up by the time, you get back home, you will have some brothers and sisters." He said with a smile. "True." I said putting my finger to my chin. He laughed. "And done. All of your belongings have been already shipped to Smash Mansion. A blue light formed on the other side of the room as if on cue. Goodbye my son I will see you soon." He said giving me a hug. I hugged him back and I could see a tear falling down his cheek. "I will win this tournament and I will make you proud father." I said backing up into the blue light. "I'm already proud of you my boy, I love you." He smiled, there was a flash of blue and I was no longer standing in Dr. Light instead I was in a courtyard with fresh cut green grass and a giant mansion towering in front of me. I smiled I was finally here. I heard the sound of breaking glass first and then I felt the weight of someone on top of me. "Hey get off of me." A voice said a ting of annoyance hit me. He was the one who landed on me not the other way around. He stood first and had a look of annoyance on his face. "Oh my Hylia I'm sorry I thought you were someone else, wait are you new?" The teen said his face relaxing a bit. I nodded and bit the bottom of my lip. "I'm Link." Link said pulling me off the ground and on my feet. "Mega Man." I said with a smile. "Oh cool. He rubbed the back of his neck like a bad habit or something. Um, I'm sorry for landing on you earlier those bozos don't know when to quit." He said looking up at the window where two boys were laughing and pointing. "Its fine, I've had worse can we go in or do we need a passcode or something." I said. "Oh no, sorry kind of got lost in thought." Link said and walked to the door which was painted a bright red. He opened it and let me in first before shutting the door behind him. There were few people in the lobby except for three figures sitting on the couch watching a movie that looked very similar to Indiana Jones. Link put a finger over his lip as if to say to be quiet and follow me and we quietly made our way over to the couch until we were right behind it. "Whatcha watching." He said right behind one of the figures ears. She spun around and whacked Link across the face. "Link don't do that to me." A girl with braided brown hair and pointy ears just like Links. "Sorry Zel, I just wanted you to meet the newcomer." Link said rubbing his face where she accidently slapped him. "It's fine, I'm Zelda by the way." She said holding out her hand with a small smile. "Mega Man." I said with a smile and shook her hand. The second figure was standing by now and had a frown on his face, but his eyes seemed welcoming enough and his blue hair was spiked and being held back by a red cloth. "I'm Ike by the way. I'm going to go get some ice for Link see yeah." He said with a small grin and went through the other door. "Who's that?" I asked pointing to the snoozing figure curled up on the couch. "Oh that's Samus, Ike's girlfriend." Zelda said happily. The girl was mostly covered by a large and heavy looking blanket, but I could see her breathing and her blonde hair. "So Ike and Link have swords and you have magic so what does she have?" I asked. "How did you know I had magic?" Zelda asked sternly, but the curiosity betrayed her in her voice. I looked over at Link who had his hand on his sword. "I-I just saw the triforce on your hand so I figured you had magic." I stammered. I really didn't want to be a Mega Man kabob on my first day here. I saw Link relax which was a good sign for me. "Samus has a power suit that she usually wears around the mansion." Zelda explained. "If she ever goes around the mansion she usually is either in her room, the cafeteria or the garden. I'm surprised to see out in the lobby." Link said and Zelda whacked him in the arm. "Ow." Link yelled. "What the hell?" A new voice said. We turned around to see the girl sitting up the covers falling off her body. "Sorry we woke you Sam." Zelda said sitting on the couch beside her. The girl had a tight blue skintight bodysuit that hugged her curves. The woman sighed and frowned. "Its fine, I guess, hey where's Ike?" She said rubbing her arm. "He went to get Link some ice where I back handed him in the face earlier." Zelda said. "It's fine Zel really." Link said and back at me. "Mega Man, this is Samus Aran." Link said. "I know who it is, she's one of the first eight that participated at brawl including you." I said pointing at Link. He nodded. "I-I'm going to find Ike, She stood and looked at the door behind me, I'll see you guys later." She said and left. "I- did I do something wrong?" I asked. The two Hylians shook their heads. "No, Mega Man you didn't, Samus just shuts people out that's all." Zelda said with a small frown. "Why?" I asked. I wanted to know more about this mystery girl. "Hey I know your two weeks late to Smash Mansion, but it's better not to ask questions, especially about Samus." Link said sighing. "Ok."

Link's POV

I looked at the clock and then back at Zelda who was laying on my bed trying to read a book that she was probably reading for the eighth time. "Hey Zel." She ignored me. "Zelda, Zelda, Zelda, Zelda." I said in annoying tones until she finally looked up from her book. "What!" She said in an annoyed tone, but I could tell she was holding back a smirk. "I'm Booorrrrred." I complained leaning back in my chair too far and I fell out of the chair. Zelda covered her mouth with her hand, but I could see her snicker. She helped me up on my feet and our eyes met. I could stare into her grey blue eyes forever, she leaned in, and I closed my eyes, but a knock at the door interrupted us. Zelda opened the door and guess who it was. "Hello Fairy boy." The prince said. "Hello Gayferd, are you coming to get revenge on me from before because now is not-"But he cut me off. "No, actually I'm here to pick up Zel to take her back to her dorm before retiring to my own down the hall." He said. I fought back the urge to kick him in the nuts and make him see cuckoos, but I knew that wasn't the way how to impress Zelda. "Alright, your gayness I will let you take my queen, but you promise that you will be good and will run into some light post for me instead of Zelda." I said with a mocking bow. Marth gritted his teeth, but Zelda took his arm and lead him to the door and down the staircase to the girl's hall on the second floor. "No, actually I'm here to pick up Zel to take her back her to her dorm before retiring to my own." I said in an imitation of Marth's voice. "Stupid." I said and kicked the bed. I grabbed my foot and did a little dance around my room with me holding my foot in my hands. The door opened again and I stopped holding my foot and watched as Zelda ran in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "For my hero." She said quickly and ran back out of my room leaving me stuttering and standing there like an idiot.

2:00 A.M

I was having a perfectly good dream about Zelda and winning the Skyloft Competition when there was a knock at my door. I rolled over on my back and tried to go back to sleep when there was another knock on the door, but this time it was more frantic. I grouchily pulled the covers around me and made my way to the door. "What?" I said opening the door with force. "Link?" My anger immediately faded away at the sight. Zelda was standing in the door way with a purple blanket wrapped around her, bags hung under her eyes and she looked like she was about to cry. "Oh my gods Zel are you all right?" Yeah I know it was a lame question to ask obviously she wasn't all right, but I was worried sick and it was two o'clock in the morning. She shook her head. "Come in." I said quickly opening the door wider so she could come in. My room was at least somewhat neat and we made our way over to my bed and we both sat down. "I had a nightmare." She said looking down at the ground as if she was ashamed of saying it. "Come here." I said sympathetically and she crawled over to me and snuggled into my chest. I put a blanket over us and I smiled. "Shhh, its ok I got you." I whispered. She snuggled closer to me. "It's ok Zel, I got you." I said. I heard her sniff and soon heard her snoozing peacefully. I pulled the blankets closer to us leaving the cold bitter air to bite at my feet, but if I had to lose my feet to keep Zelda safe and warm that was a sacrifice I was willing to make. I looked down at Zelda's sleeping body. "Goodnight Zel, I love you." I kissed her forehead. I closed my eyes and sleep overtook me.

Me: Chapter 5 done!

Link: Thank you awriter99 for that beautiful chapter.

Marth: I didn't think it was that beautiful…

Link: No gives a cuckoos behind what you think!

Marth: ….. What?

Link: Never mind

Me: Ok then… please read and review! Will Mega Man and Samus get along and Will Zelink happen or will Marth take Zelda's heart? Chapter 6 will be here soon!


	6. Beaten and Broken

Disclaimer

Me: *Holding a shield and has on full on body armor* Hi I'm sorry for not posting this earlier, I've been busy with school and other stuff, but thanks for the comments and please don't kill me.

Link: We should tie you to Epona and let Illia drag you around Hyrule field!

Me: That's a little harsh isn't it, making me have to deal with Illia for that long I mean!

Link: True….. Can I do the disclaimer?

Me: Sure

Link: Yes, awritter doesn't…..

Minda: awritter doesn't own any Super Smash Characters those all belong to Nintendo blah blah blah can we get on with the story now?

Link: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Chapter 6

Samus POV

I woke up screaming and a cold sweat. "It was only just a dream." I mumbled and looked over at my clock. 2:30. I pulled back my covers and walked over to my closet and picked out some yoga pants and a tank top and slipped them on and walked out the door locking the door behind me. I walked towards the gym enjoying the silence of the mansion I turned the corner and ran into something or should I say someone. I heard a grunt from the figure and I fell back gritting my teeth from the fall. I heard shuffling and then the lights flickered brighter and Mega Man was standing there rubbing the back of his head. His eyes got big when he saw me on the ground. "Oh my God I am so sorry Miss Aran I didn't see you-"Mega Man said rushing to my side, but I ignored him and picked myself up. "I'm fine, and call me Samus ok?" I said frowning. His eyes got really big again and I was about to slap the shit out of him when I felt a cool breeze on my shoulders and I remembered I was wearing a tank top and I tried to cover it up. "Training." I said causally and he nodded slowly. "Does it hurt?" Mega Man said looking very skeptic. I wanted to scream and say yeah it did hurt and I wish that I didn't hurt, but that would make me look weak and all my years of training and growing respect would be pointless. I shrugged and tried to look as comfortable as possible. "No, it doesn't, now if you excuse me I have training to do." I said pushing past him wincing as our skin made contact. When I got in the gym I did what I always did when I had a nightmare. I ran. My legs running on an endless road. I turned up the speed of the treadmill and ran even faster my legs burning, but I ignored it and went even faster. The sounds of Adam and Anthony echoed in my head as I ran. I turned up the speed even more. _Any objections lady?_ Faster. _Remember me Princess?_ Faster. _We love you Sammy_. Faster. Sweat poured down my back and my chest soaking the front and back of my shirt, but I didn't care I ran. The door opened again throwing me from my thoughts. I watched as Mega Man walked in dressed in a white t-shirt with blue jogging pants and his helmet was missing so his brain hair was sticking up everywhere, but not like Ike's more like in a causal way. He stepped onto the treadmill beside me and started on a slow jog before starting to really run. "So do you usually come to the gym at two thirty in the morning to run?" Mega Man said with a mischievous smile. I ignored him and started to slow down the tread mill until I was slow jogging again. I felt dizzy from not taking a break and Mega Man seemed to notice. He got off his treadmill and quickly went back over to the gym bench that was placed against the wall and rustled through his gym bag before coming back with two bottles of water. I gratefully took one and took a small sip and nodding. I looked at the clock. 6:35. "You're late for breakfast." I said leaning against the treadmill and taking another sip of water. "What about you?" He said recapping his water. "I'm fine Mega Man, I'll find something in the kitchen later." I said giving him a quick nod to reassure him. "O-Ok, if you-"He was cut off by the sound of the door opening and slamming back harshly. Ike stood there in a blue shirt and jeans with a smile plastered on his face, but in his eyes I could tell his was furious. "Sam I was looking all over for you, are you ok?" Ike said with fake concern dripping in his voice. "I was here this whole time Ike?" I said with venom. I was not going to show weakness in front of another brawler and I know Ike wouldn't beat me in front of anyone else because it would ruin his image so for now I was safe. "Oh, no one could find you so I just thought you might be down here." Ike said. That was a flat out lie, Link and Zel would've known I was down here if I had a nightmare. I nodded. "Do you want to grab some breakfast with me." Ike said through gritted teeth. I nodded knowing beatings would come if I said no. "It was nice to see you again." Mega Man said as Ike lead me out of the door his hand going lower as we walked until it rested on my butt. I wanted to slap his hand away, but there would be consequences if I did so I just let him. He pushed me against the wall as we stepped out of the gym. "What did he say to you?" Ike said through gritted through his teeth. I didn't answer instead I gritted my teeth earning a slap across the face. "What did he say?" Ike said again pushing his body up against mine. "I was running and he saw that I was about to pass out so he gave me his extra water no big deal." I said. He punched me in the gut and then started to walk away. "Aren't you coming to breakfast with me?" I nodded and picked myself up and followed him out of the hallway and he quickly took off his jacket. "Here, put this on." Ike said giving me his heavy blue jacket. I put it around me and followed him to the cafeteria. "Oh hey Sam!" Zelda ran up to me giving me a small smile. "Hey Zel." I said trying not to flinch. "Do you want to come sit with Link, Mega Man and I?" She asked looking back over at the table in the far corner. I followed her stare and saw the newcomer and Link where building what looked like a catapult out of spoons and forks. "So do you?" She asked again pulling me out of my thoughts. I glanced over where Ike and Marth where sitting eating quietly. I wanted to say yes and talk with Zelda, Ike couldn't hurt me when I was around friends, I could do whatever I wanted. I turned around and met Ike's stare and all of my courage crumbled away and I shook my head. "No thanks, I-I'm just going to sit with Ike." I said faking a smile. She nodded giving me a small smile and hurried back to her table with Link and the newcomer. I walked up the ramp to their table and sat next to Ike. "Good choice." Ike mumbled into my ear and he flashed me a cold grin. I nodded and smiled weakly at him. Captain Falcon and Snake walked up the ramp deep in conversation, but they stopped when they saw me. Captain Falcon smiled dangerously at me while Snake just grunted and sat down on the other side of us. "Back off Captain, this one is mine." Ike said pulling me in close next to him, he smelled like sweat and cologne. I held back a cough. Captain Falcon frowned and nodded looking at me and then Ike. "How did you get her to date you?" Captain Falcon said smiling dirtily at me. "Sweetie can you go get me another bowl of pasta?" Ike said shoving me away. I faked a smile, nodded grabbing his bowl and walking off the ramp towards the Cafeteria bar. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ike and Captain Falcon deep in conversation. I breathed out and turned around running into something hard. I fell to the ground, pain arched through my body I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming out. My vision was blurry as if I was looking out of a glass bottle and there was a throbbing in the back of my head. "Are you alright?" A voice above me said. The newcomer from earlier was above me his brown messy hair hung over his face and a concerned frown was written across his face. Pain droned out the rest of his words. I shook my head and he over his shoulder and called out for help. I lifted my hand trying to grab for someone or something to get me out of this pool of pain I tried calling out Ike's name, but it came out as Adam. The last thing I saw was the boy standing over me with a concerned look on his face. Then everything went black.

Mega Man POV

Samus laid passed out on the floor, I tried getting calling for help, but the noise from the lunch room droned out my calls. Zelda flashed me a look and I gave her my best look of concern and she hurried over with Link at her side. "What happened?" Zelda asked looking at Samus and then back at me. "I-I don't know she just passed out." I said looking at Zelda. "Did she say something?" Link asked looking just as concerned as Zelda was. Then it clicked these must be Samus's best friends. "Um…" The boy named Ike shoved his way past Link interrupting me. Link shot the boy with blue hair an irritated look. "What happened?" Ike asked. "She passed out." Zelda said giving Ike a hard look. "Come on let's get her to the infirmary." Link said. I walked over to her and scooped her up bridal style and looked at Zelda and Link who had shocked looks on their faces. I would've laughed if the situation wasn't so dire. "Come on." I said. "Link which way is the infirmary?" I asked. Link didn't answer instead he just stood there staring. I followed his stare and watched as Ike went back to his table without a word and then started to laugh at something a guy in spandex said. I felt a flame of anger start to grow in my chest. He's her girlfriend! HE's the one that should be taking her to the infirmary and making sure she's ok. We walked out of the noisy cafeteria and into the quiet hallway where Zelda was already waiting for us. We walked for a long time in silence before we stopped before a door with a giant red cross running across it. Link held open the door for me as I walked into the infirmary. Samus stirred in my arms and held her closer to my chest as she fell back asleep. One of the nurses ran up to us. "What happened?" She asked leading us to a bed at the end of the long room. "I-I don't know we ran into each other and she passed out." I said putting her gently on the bed. "Ok, what is your relationship to the patient?" The nurse said setting up an IV for Samus. What was my relationship with Samus? Was I her friend? Did I want to be more than friends with her? I remembered the feeling I got in the lunch room when she passed out on the floor. I wanted to protect her from anything that might harm her it was weird. "Friend." I said quickly and the nurse nodded and smiled. "We have to take off her jacket to take her pulse can you help me?" The nurse said. I nodded quickly and went over to her bed side and the nurse eased her up so that she was sitting up and I eased her jacket off. My eyes widened as I examined her arms and neck. Blue, Black, Yellow and Purple bruises ran along her arms and neck. "She'll be out for a few more hours, but you can stay with her if you want." The nurse said putting in the IV and quickly walking out of our area and I could hear her talking to another patient. I realized Zelda and Link left so I was alone with Samus. I smiled and grabbed her hand lightly and put my fingers through hers sitting in a chair next to her bed. The answer was definite now. Crystal clear and as light as day. I wanted to be with Samus Aran.


End file.
